Precision Photonics Corporation proposes to develop and demonstrate the key technologies for a laser based multi-pathogen diagnostic system for HIV and common co-infections. The ultimate goal is to provide very low cost, easy to use tests at the point of care to help diagnose HIV and its co-infections in resource limited settings. The technology will use novel diode laser illumination and ultra-sensitive detection techniques with low cost optics and lasers, analogous to a DVD sensor head. By combining sensitive detection with an immunoassay format, reagent consumption is minimized. An array of detection spots and segregated tracers allow multi-analyte detection for multi-pathogen diagnosis. In the proposed project, we will (i) Establish a working, manufacturable reference design of the fluidic assay components and fluorescent reader. The cost/performance goals are to achieve a design that can meet a manufacturing cost of <US$50 (goal of US$20) for the reader, <US$0.5 (goal of $0.25) for the cartridge, and with adequate sensitivity for serological assays, (ii) Develop an assay panel for detection of antibodies to HIV, HCV, HBV, HHV-8, HSV 1 & 2, CMV, and T. gondii, (iii) Test the assay panel at UCSD in a cohort of HIV-1 infected persons, and (iv) Test the assay abroad as time and resources permit. The research performed in this project, if successful, will enable very low cost, easy to use tests at the point of care to help in assessment of disease status of AIDS patients in resource limited settings. The simplicity and low cost of the technology will facilitate the use of anti-retroviral therapy, greatly prolonging the lives of those infected with HIV and reducing the burden of disease in populations where HIV is endemic. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]